Love Story
by rachel is my girl
Summary: This some fluff that I just needed to get out this is liley CONTAINS LESBIAN CONTENT


**A/N THIS IS A LILEY STORY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!! ALSO I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR THE SONG LOVE STORY ALSO IT'S KINDA FLUFFY-ISH AND I LIKE WRITING IN CAPS LOCK :) lol**

**

* * *

**

**We were both young when I first saw you.I close my eyes and the flashback starts:I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

Miley is standing on her balcony during the party her father is throwing. She sees a girl about her age standing across the room.

**See the lights, see the party, the ball you make your way through the crowdand say hello;**

Everyone is wearing dresses and tuxedos. The girl walks towards Miley.

"Hi my name's Lily," She said.

"Hi Lily my name's Miley." Miley said.

**Little did I knowThat you were Romeo. you were throwing pebbles,And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."And I was crying on the staircase,begging you, 'Please, don't go.'**

Lily is throwing little pebbles at Miley's window "Pst Miley? Are you awake?"

"Lily? No! Go home!" Miley said.

"Why?" Lily said.

"My dad- NO!" Miley said running down the stairs when she saw her father grab Lily by the collar.

"Stay away from Miley," He said.

"Okay Mr. Stewart." Lily said running away.

"No! Please don't go, Lily" Miley said crying on the front steps.

**And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

"Lily, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story - baby just say yes." Miley said.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"But you were everything to me, I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'**

"I can't stay long Lily, my daddy is kinda strict," Miley said with a nervous laugh.

"Lets just run away," Lily said.

"No I can't do that to my mom." Miley said.

"STAY AWAY FROM MILEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?" Robbie Ray yelled chasing Lily.

"Bye Miley," Lily said kissing Miley then taking off on her skateboard laughing all the way.

**And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'Romeo save me; they're trying to tell me how to love is difficult, but it's 't be afraid; we'll make it out of this 's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

"Lily they are trying to tell me that this to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess." Miley said.

"It's a love story baby just say yes," Lily finished. "please run away with me."

"No not yet it would make my mom sad," Miley said.**I got tired of waiting,Wondering if you were ever coming' faith in you was fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town.**

"Where is she?" Miley mutters pacing just out side the city limits.

**And I said,"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.I keep waiting for you but you never this in my head? I don't know what to think-"**

"Lily save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-" Miley said when Lily finally showed up.

**S****he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.I love you and that's all I really know.I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

Lily knelt down in front of Miley. And said, "Marry me, Miley. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, It's a love story baby just say 'Yes.'"

"Yes! Yes Lily I love how'd you talk to daddy? He hates you," Miley said.

"He saw how happy I made you," Lily said.

"Oh my gosh! I love you Lily," Miley said kissing Lily.

**We were both young when I first saw you...**


End file.
